(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a DVI adapter, and more particularly, to one that is simple in construction and allows fast and reliable assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Adapter has been a medium among electronic systems developed to cope with electronic transmission needs for a century. From the electronic computer, electronic transmission is achieved with the adaptation of systems with various functions for business requirements including printers, scanners, and other electronic control systems that are widely applied in medicine, aerospace technology, radar, and aircraft industries while the precision and consistency of electronic transmission are highly demanded.
In such a background, the number of pins on the adapter has been increased from nine up to thirty-one or more. Wherein, each pin is assigned with a contact. The purpose of transmission also varies. Therefore, operation consistency and accuracy in the combination in production are critical to the service life and the normal contact of the terminals of the adapter.